


Downpour

by SanityHasFled (Gefangen_Marauder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Someone took a little stroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefangen_Marauder/pseuds/SanityHasFled
Summary: My first story and it’s kinda short.Wolf, Fritz and Sai all belong to me.





	Downpour

“Sai? C'mon, where are you, Sai?”

A soaked, grey furred canine with dual toned blue hair covering his eyes and fangs poking out of his maw was walking around a forest trying to find his friend, Sai, before Sai's partner started tearing the place apart in an attempt to find him.

“Sai, I'd rather keep my hair how it is and not shaved off! Just come out!”

The canine continued walking in the pouring rain for a while until he caught sight of the black fur of his friend from behind some bushes. Sai was standing under a large leaf and looking at a large tree in awe as the wind blew some of the fallen reddish orange leaves around his black form.

”Sai!”

Before the black wolf could respond, he was pulled into a hug by the soaked grey-blue canine.

“Fritz, get off me! Your fur is drenched!”

Said canine simply grinned and tightened the hug despite the protests of the larger canine.

“Consider this revenge for making me go out in this downpour when I could have been napping, mate.”

Sai tried to get out of the smaller's hug but it resulted in him knocking against the leaf that had been shielding him from the rain and the water pouring onto his head and down his neck.

“Fritz, you evil butt!”

“You know it, Sai”

“Don't make it gay, Fritz.”

For that he got a look of mock offense from the male as they made their way back to the cave that they called home.

“You wound me, dear friend.”

Sai simply deadpanned and stared at Fritz with an expression that showed only boredom. He was used to how dramatic Fritz could be so he just wanted to hurry up and get home to escape the downpour.

“You and I both know you are being dramatic.”

“Touché, mate, Touché. You're still the gayer of the two of us though.”

“SERIOUSLY, FRITZ!?!”

To keep it simple... Wolf had to keep his midnight furred partner from snapping at Fritz and Fritz had to sleep in the damper part of the den that night.


End file.
